poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Toy Story 2
Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Toy Story 2 is an upcoming sequel to Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Toy Story planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Woody prepares to go to cowboy camp with Andy, but his right arm is accidentally torn. Andy decides to leave him behind, and his mother puts him on a shelf. The next day, Woody discovers that Wheezy, a penguin squeaky toy, has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. When Andy's mother puts Wheezy in a yard sale, Woody rescues him, only to be stolen by a greedy toy collector, who takes him to his residential 23-story apartment. Buzz Lightyear and all of Andy's other toys identify the thief from a commercial as Al McWhiggin, the owner of a toy store called Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex all set out to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is a valuable collectible based on a 1950's TV show called Woody's Roundup and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo. The other toys from the show—Jessie, Woody's horse Bullseye, and Stinky Pete—are excited about going, but Woody wants to return home because he is still one of Andy's toys. Jessie is upset because the museum is only interested in the collection if Woody is in it and they will be returned to storage without him. When his arm is torn off accidentally, Woody attempts to retrieve it and escape but is foiled by someone mysteriously turning on Al's television set. The next morning, a cleaner repairs his arm and he learns that Jessie was once the beloved toy of a child named Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. This convinces Woody to stay, now believing that all toys eventually get discarded by their owners. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned into a cardboard box by another Buzz Lightyear action figure with a utility belt, who thinks that he is a real space ranger. The new Buzz joins the other toys, who mistake him as their Buzz. After discovering Al's plan, they make their way to his apartment while Buzz escapes and pursues them, accidentally freeing an Emperor Zurg toy, who immediately goes after him, intent on destroying him. After the toys find Woody, Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to go home. Buzz reminds Woody of a toy's " true purpose" and warns him that in the museum, he will never be played with by a child again. After seeing a boy play with him on the TV, Woody changes his mind and asks the Roundup toys to come with him, but Stinky Pete prevents their escape. Having foiled Woody's escape the previous night, he reveals that he wants to go to Japan because he was never sold to children, allowing Al to take the Roundup toys with him. Andy's toys follow him while the new Buzz chooses to remain behind with Zurg, who confronts them on the elevator and reveals himself as Buzz's father. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, they steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to an airport, where they enter the baggage handling system and free Woody. Stinky Pete rips Woody's arm again while preventing his escape, but is stuffed into a little girl's Barbie backpack by Andy's toys to teach him a lesson of what it is like to be played with. They free Bullseye, but Jessie ends up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody frees Jessie and the toys find their way home. When Andy returns home from camp, he accepts Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys, thinking his mother bought them, and repairs Woody's torn arm. The toys learn from a commercial that Al's business has suffered due to its failure to sell the Roundup toys. Woody tells Buzz that he is not worried about Andy discarding him because, when he does, they will still have each other for company. Meanwhile, Wheezy's squeaker has been fixed and he performs a Frank Sinatra-style version of You've Got a Friend in Me. Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, The Magic School Bus gang, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Earl Sinclair and his family, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mr. Garrison, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Sideshow Bob and his family, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Arthur and Cecil will guest star in this film. *One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Sideshow Bob and his family, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur, and Cecil will work for Stinky Pete in this film. *Sebastian will make his official debut in this film. *Toy Story 2 was released in theaters in 1999, the same year Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost was released directly to home video. *Jessie and Daphne Blake were both voiced by the late Mary Kay Bergman. *Both Sideshow Bob and Stinky Pete were voiced by Kelsey Grammer. *Like Daniel Esposito's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Ronald McDonald videos, the Madgascar films, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, and the Scooby-Doo films. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) was originally going to make this film (with Timon and Pumbaa being the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew), but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film as a Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover with Simba, Ronald McDonald, and their friends joining Timon and Pumbaa) instead. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Don Rickles and Mary Kay Bergman. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles Category:Films dedicated to R. Lee Ermey